List of Episodes
The following is a list of episodes for My Family, that has aired on BBC One since 19 September 2000. As of 17 June 2011, 110 episodes have aired, Series Eleven is currently airing on Friday Nights at 9pm. Overview The first series of eight episodes aired from 19 September to 7 November 2000, mostly on Tuesdays at 8:30 pm. The second series, of thirteen episodes, aired from 31 August to 30 November 2001 on Fridays at 8:30 pm and the third series, of twelve episodes, from 6 September to 12 December 2002, firstly on Fridays at 8:30 pm then Thursday at 8:00 pm. The 2002 Christmas special aired at 6:55 pm. The thirteen-episode fourth series aired from 21 March to 13 June 2003 on Fridays, mostly at 8:30 pm. A Christmas special aired on 5 December 2003 and a further special aired on 12 March 2004. The fifth series, of thirteen episodes, aired from 19 March to 18 June 2004. The 2004 Christmas special aired on 25 December 2004 and the 2005 special on 24 December 2005. The seven-episode sixth series aired from 10 March to 28 April 2006, followed by a Christmas special on 25 December 2006. Series Seven, of nine episodes, aired from 6 April to 8 June 2007. A Christmas special aired on 26 December 2007 at 7:00 pm. In addition, a short episode for Comic Relief aired on 11 March 2005. The eighth series aired from 11 April to 23 May 2008 on Friday evenings at 9:00 pm, moving to 9:30 pm from the second episode onwards. The 2008 Christmas special aired on 24 December at 8:30 pm. The ninth series, of nine episodes aired from 2 April to 14 May 2009 on Thursday evenings at 8:30pm, moving to 8:00pm from the second episode onwards (Episodes 4 and 5 were broadcast on Sunday 19 May at 8pm and 8:30pm respectively). A Christmas special aired on 24 December 2009 at 8pm. The tenth series, of seven episodes began aired from 9 July 2010 to 27 August 2010 on Friday nights at 9pm. The Eleventh series began airing on 17 June 2011. All episodes are thirty minutes long, except six Christmas specials. The 2004, 2005 and 2006 Christmas specials are 50 minutes long whilst the 2007, 2008 and 2009 specials are 60 minutes long. All episodes originally aired on BBC One. All episodes originally aired on BBC One. Episodes 'Series One (2000)' * * * * * * * * 'Series Two (2001)' * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Series Three (2002)' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Series Four (2003)' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Series Five (2004)' * * * * * * * * * * * * * '2004 Christmas Special' * 'Comic Relief Special' * '2005 Christmas Special' * 'Series Six (2006)' * * * * * * * * 'Series Seven (2007)' * * * * * * * * * * 'Series Eight (2008)' * * * * * * * * 'Series Nine (2009)' * * * * * * * * * * 'Series Ten (2010)' * * * * * * * * 'Series Eleven (2011)' * * * * * * * * * * * * References External links *British Comedy Guide My Family: Episode Guide *My Family Episode Guide *[http://www.phill.co.uk/comedy/myfamily/ British TV Resources Guide for My Family] *Wikipedia guide 000